Relays employing solid state switching device are well know in the industry. However, since solid state switching devices switch current electronically they can produce a significant amount of heat. This is particularly true when currents in the range of 10 to 20 Amperes or higher must be switched. Therefore, it is common practice to provide a means for dissipating the heat produced from switching these currents. This has been accomplished by attaching large external heat sinks to the relay housing or by attaching the relay housing directly to the surface of a metallic enclosure surrounding the relay and other electronic components such that the enclosure becomes a heat sink for the relay. Both methods require an exposed metallic surface on the relay housing that can be attached to both the solid state switching devices inside the relay housing and the external heat sink.